Electric ceiling or floor heating systems usually comprise regular series resistive wires in which an electric current flows. The resistance of the wires converts the electric energy into heat. These electric heating systems are particularly efficient as an additional heating source. However, these systems present a fire hazard. As a result, they cannot be installed directly in contact with wood for example. Not leaning the heating system against the wood implies a waste of heat and renders the heating less efficient. Other models allow direct contact with wood, but are limited in the thickness of the wood itself.
Therefore, there is a need for improving the safety of heating systems of this kind without reducing their efficiency.